pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Hume
Rev. Alexander Hume (?1560 - 4 December 1609) was a Scottish poet. Life Overview The son of Patrick, 5th Lord Polwarth, Hume was educated at the University of St. Andrews and on the Continent. He was originally destined for the law, but devoted himself to the service of the church, and became minister of Logie in Stirlingshire. He published in 1599 Hymns and Sacred Songs, including the beautiful "Day Estival," descriptive of a summer day.John William Cousin, "Hume, Alexander," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, 1910, 203. Web, Jan. 30, 2018. Youth Hume was born about 1560, probably at Polwarth, Berwickshire. He was the 2nd son of Patrick Hume, 5th baron of Polwarth and founder of the Marchmont family. He may have earned a B.A. from St. Andrews about 1574; he afterwards studied law for 4 years in Paris.Bayne, 210. Career A versified autobiographical epistle addressed by Hume about the age of 30 to Gilbert Moncreiff, the royal physician, is the main source of information regarding his early career. He states that after qualifying for the bar at Paris he passed 3 miserable years vainly waiting in the Edinburgh courts for suitable employment. Disappointed, he sought office at court. But in this likewise he found no satisfaction, and at length, forsaking the ways of the world, he became a clergyman. He probably took his degree at St. Andrews in 1597. From 1598 till his death, 4 December 1609, he was minister of Logie, near Stirling (Records of Presbytery of Stirling). As a clergyman he found scope for his ardent puritanism, to which he gave strenuous expression both in prose and verse. Hume married Marione, daughter of John Duncanson, dean of the Chapel Royal. She died about 1652, and by her he had a son, Caleb, and 2 daughters, who survived him. Writing Hume's elder brother, Lord Polwarth, is more likely than Hume himself to have been an antagonist in the extravagant combat of wits known as The Flytin betwixt Montgomerie and Polwart. Alexander's finest poems are "A Description of the Day Estivall," a lyric on a summer day, and a piece on the destruction of the Armada, characteristically entitled "The Triumph of the Lord after the Manner of Men: Alluding to the defait of the Spanish navie," 1588. The former shows, besides an appreciation of scenery, lyrical grace and religious feeling. The latter, written in heroic verse and closing with a stirring magnificat of 4 stanzas, has something of the resonance of a Hebrew song of victory. Both poems, with the poetical "Epistle to Moncreiff,' are in Sibbald's 'Chronicle of Scottish Poetry,' and "The Day Estivall" is included in Leyden's Scottish Descriptive Poetry, 1803, and Campbell's Specimens of the British Poets, 1819. Hume was also author of some verses in Adamson's Muses' Welcome, 1617. Hume's Hymns and Sacred Songs: Accompanied by an address to the youth of Scotland,' after apparently circulating for a time in manuscript, were published at Edinburgh by Robert Waldegrave in 1599. Drummond of Hawthornden presented to Edinburgh University 1 of probably the only 3 extant copies of this issue, and this volume was reprinted for the Bannatyne Club in 1832. The work was dedicated by Hume to Lady Culross. His stern view of life is illustrated in his address to the Scottish youth, who are solemnly warned against reading "profane sonnets and vain ballads of love, the fabulous feats of Palmerine, and such like reveries," of which popery is the appropriate goal.Bayne, 211. A rousing appeal to the clergy, entitled "Ane afold Admonitioun to the Ministerie of Scotland, be ane deing Brother" (printed in an appendix to the Bannatyne volume) is attributed to Hume; it was 1st published in 1609. It well fits the description of an Admonition which Row, in his manuscript History of Scotland, says Hume "left behind him in write to the Kirk of Scotland," warning against a relapse into prelacy as leading to popery, and urging the superiority of the religious life to ecclesiastical forms. Hume is also said to have written Ane treatise of Conscience …, Of the Felicitie of the World to come, and Four Discourses, of Praises to God (all Edinburgh 1594, 12mo.). Recognition His poem "A Summer Day" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900."A Summer Day," Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900 (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch). Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 5, 2012. Publications *''Poems'' (edited by Alexander Lawson). Edinburgh: Blackwood, 1902. See also * List of British poets References * . Web, Jan. 30, 2018. Notes External links ;Poems *"A Summer Day" ;About *Alexander Hume in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Hume, Alexander in the [[Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition|1911 Encyclopædia Britannica]] * Hume, Alexander (1560?-1609) Category:1560s births Category:1609 deaths Category:16th-century Scottish people Category:17th-century Scottish people Category:Alumni of the University of St Andrews Category:Castalian Band Category:Scottish clergy Category:Scottish poets Category:16th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets